Motor vehicle registration plate holders which include a backing member and frame between which the registration plate is located in use are known. The backing members and frames of the holders are made from pressed sheet metal or metal components which are welded or riveted together. The holders additionally generally include resilient rubber or like inserts to hold the plates in the holders against rattling and often an elaborate system for attaching the backing member to a motor vehicle. In some cases the frames are fixed to the backing member and have an opening in one side through which the plate is slid into the holder and others include a separate frame which is hinged to one side of the backing member and fastened to the opposite side or alternatively, clipped to two opposite sides to hold the plate in position in the holder. Problems with holders of the above type are that they are labor intensive to manufacture and include many components and are therefore expensive and more importantly it is a simple matter to remove the plates from the holders.